dangerversefandomcom-20200215-history
Living without Danger
Living without Danger is the second installment of the Dangerverse ''series by Anne B. Walsh, preceded by ''Living with Danger and followed by Dealing with Danger. Started and finished in 2005, Living without Danger is 242,219 words long, still beating many of the original Harry Potter books. Living without Danger consists of 35 or 36 chapters (depending on which website you read on, though the content is the same) and details the cubs' first and second years at Hogwarts. Summaries Synopsis !Spoiler Warning! First Year The older cubs of the Pack, along with Neville and Ron, arrive at Hogwarts, are Sorted into Gryffindor, and settle into their new classes, including Defense Against the Dark Arts, team-taught by Professors Quirrell and Lockhart. Dudley Dursley is Sorted into Slytherin. Following Pack custom, the cubs make a den for the full moon in the Gryffindor common room. Harry, half-remembering a strange statement by Luna, speaks the phrase "Thank you, Godric" and discovers it is the password to a hidden door which leads to a forgotten suite of rooms. The cubs call their hideaway "The Hogwarts Den". Harry and Ron are injured helping rescue Hermione from a troll on Halloween, which gives Meghan a chance to help Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. To be fair to her daughter's dreams, Aletha must confront an old dream turned nightmare of her own: the Healer training she abandoned after being unable to save Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Molly Weasley's brothers, during the war. Draco has an encounter with Theodore Nott and discovers the Hogwarts Den has an entrance in the Slytherin common room as well. Harry almost suffers a mishap with a possessed Bludger at his first Quidditch match but is saved by his own good flying and by Remus and Danger's ability to control fire. Siss, Harry's snake friend, guides the cubs to the Mirror of Erised. Neville and Draco both see their parents, which leads Draco to wish he could speak with his father—a wish unexpectedly granted in a dream over the Christmas holidays. Harry, to his surprise, sees nothing in the Mirror but himself. The Pack-parents show off their Animagus forms, and the cubs investigate what their own forms might be. Hermione learns the identity of the item being guarded in the mysterious third-floor corridor, along with that of the currently-disembodied person who would like to get his non-existent hands on it. Danger's unpredictable magic almost escapes her control during Harry's second Quidditch match, but she is able to keep it from killing the person who threatened him. Draco comes across the first-year Slytherins teasing Neville, loses his temper when they call him Lucius Malfoy's son, and, with Harry and Hermione's help, curses all of them into the hospital wing, losing Gryffindor 150 points and getting a detention. Hagrid takes the four into the Forest to investigate unicorn deaths, and Harry and Draco are rescued from a mysterious figure (which speaks Parseltongue) by the Pack-parents, who were having a picnic to explore their Animagus forms. Danger's wild magic tries to break her control a second time. When the castle Floo Network goes down with Professor Dumbledore away, the cubs realize that whoever at Hogwarts is helping Voldemort plans to steal the Philosopher's Stone, and use the information they have collected all year to try to stop him (or them). Following one of Danger's rhyming prophetic dreams, the Pack-parents follow them, and Remus and Danger intervene between Harry and Voldemort. Danger releases her wild magic, which kills Quirrell, Voldemort's current host (Voldemort killed Lockhart, his other host, when Lockhart failed him at an earlier point in the maze). On platform nine and three-quarters, Theodore Nott introduces Dudley Dursley to his father, saying he thinks the Muggleborn boy could be useful. Second Year The Pack-parents tell Harry the first portion of the prophecy about himself and Voldemort; Harry realizes that he and his siblings and friends have never truly made themselves a Pack, so they take the Weasleys' car to Neville's house in order to do so. The swearing of the oath transports them to the Founders' Castle, where the cubs and their friends decide to call themselves the Pride; the twelve members of Pack and Pride are declared honorary Heirs of the Hogwarts Houses and jewels in the House colors are added to their pendants. Danger gives her wild magic to the Pride collectively. Ginny asks Hermione for advice on getting Harry to like her; Hermione advises her to be Harry's friend. Harry and Dudley Dursley miss the Hogwarts Express, but Remus is able to catch it up by borrowing the Weasleys' car. Sirius and Aletha arrive at Hogwarts on Sirius' motorcycle and announce they will be team-teaching Defense; Meghan will serve an unofficial apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey. Ginny and Luna are Sorted into Gryffindor, and Draco and Ron join the Gryffindor Quidditch team as reserve players. Dudley is surprisingly friendly towards the Pride, who commiserate when Percy confiscates a book from him. On Halloween, Harry follows a voice he thinks belongs to Siss, his snake friend, and discovers her dead under the declaration that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Harry is injured badly in the first Quidditch match of the year, but Meghan refuses to accept that he is dying and snatches his hand. Blue light surrounds them, and Harry stabilizes; Professor Dumbledore informs the Pack-parents that Meghan, and therefore Sirius or Aletha, must be blood Heirs of Ravenclaw. Colin Creevey is discovered Petrified, and Neville finds out that he can "whisper" himself and other people invisible, though Aletha seems to be able to see through it, as does Remus. Aletha's aunt Amy sends the cubs goblin-wrought silver daggers for Christmas, and Harry asks Ginny to gird him with his weapon. Sirius and Aletha start a dueling club at Hogwarts, which leads to Harry's Parselmouth abilities becoming public. Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick are also discovered Petrified, and Harry is suspected. Ginny discovers an old diary in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and shows it to the Pride; Neville and Meghan refuse to touch it. Harry spills ink into Ginny's bag and exposes the properties of Tom Riddle's diary. The Pride goes to talk to Hagrid and discover that he has a dragon's egg. On the day the Pride planned to have Tonks pick up Norbert the dragonet and take him to Charlie, the pendants activate for Ginny, Hermione, and Sirius. The former is found unconscious by Percy (she later reports that Tom Riddle's diary is gone); the latter two are Petrified. Hagrid escapes arrest with the help of a wolf and a winged horse, and Harry and Draco visit him with Remus to hear his story rather than "follow the spiders". They discuss the story in the Gryffindor common room; Professor Dumbledore is suspended on suspicion of helping Hagrid. On a full moon night, Aletha deactivates her pendants' warnings to concentrate on making the Mandragora restorative potion. Later that night, Luna discovers a book in the Hogwarts Den, Harry receives an anonymous note, and Meghan kisses Sirius' lips, Healing him enough to hear the word he was speaking when he was Petrified: all three happenings lead the Pride to the identity of the monster in the Chamber, a basilisk, and the location of the entrance, Myrtle's bathroom. Instantly their pendants activate for Ginny, and Luna informs Harry in a trance that he must go alone if he wants to save her. Danger and Remus's pendants activate for Harry, but the moon has not yet risen, and Danger decides reluctantly that she must stay. Harry discovers that the person who has been opening the Chamber under the influence of Riddle's diary is Percy (except for the attack on Sirius and Hermione, which was Ginny in a one-off). Memory-Riddle taunts Harry and Ginny about Dumbledore being chased away from the school by his memory; they speak in Dumbledore's defense, and Fawkes comes to their aid, destroying the basilisk's eyes. Ginny also stabs the basilisk in the face with Harry's dagger. Harry discovers the basilisk's name is Sangre; he tells her that if she agrees not to attack humans, she could live in the Forbidden Forest instead of the Chamber. Sangre decides she likes Harry better than Riddle and turns on him, giving Harry and Ginny time to use the dagger, now imbued with Sangre's venom, to destroy Riddle's diary. The Petrified people are restored, Dumbledore returns to Hogwarts, Sirius and Aletha resign the Defense post, and another year ends. Chapters # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (combined with previous chapter on Fanficauthors.net) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # External links * * Category:Stories: Main Dangerverse